Beautiful Moments
by KeepHoldingOnXo
Summary: She took out her camera and turned it on. Raising it to her face, she quickly snapped a picture of the moment. Troy's head immediately turned towards her and he realized what she just did. He rose an eyebrow at her. Emma shrugged. "I like capturing beautiful moments." (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

Emma Goodall smiled brightly as she walked out of her Mr. Burley's class. They were talking about plant life today, and it immediately put her in a good mood.

"If you smile like that anymore your face will eventually fall off," said her best friend who walked along beside her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "What? I shouldn't be able to be a little excited over the environment being recognized for its greatness for once?"

Gia smirked, "Isn't that your saying every time we talk about plants and animals, and et cetera?"

Emma contemplated this and finally nodded, making Gia laugh. They both walked up to their lockers and opened them. Emma placed her books inside, being careful not to let them fall like they did all the time, and took out her camera. She was going to the woods today to check on the new Freesia flowers that she just planted there a week earlier.

Gia sighed. "3...2...1."

"Hey, Gia, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Ernie's. It wouldn't have to be a date or anything, but maybe we could do some homework?"

Emma looked over and saw another one of her teammates, Jake Holling, leaning against a locker and waiting for the response of a certain yellow ranger. Next to him was Noah Carver, who was rolling his eyes at the entire interaction. Emma couldn't help but smile watching her best friend try not to look annoyed. Gia was aware of the black rangers crush on her, but for some reason, every single time she tried to let him down easy, something or someone would get in the way of that.

She shut her locker and turned to Jake and gave him her full attention. He sucked in a deep breath and waited for her to answer. She rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I _was _heading there anyway. Let's go." She casually passed him and didn't see his face light up and how he nudged Noah's in the rubs. Noah let out a grunt and asked him why he did that, but Jake was already running down the hall to catch up to Gia. Noah gave Emma a quick goodbye and walked after his best friend.

Emma finally let out a laugh. They had only been the Megaforce Rangers for two weeks, yet they all quickly built an amazing friendship. Although Gia could get a little annoyed at times with Jake, and Noah could be a bit of a know-it-all, but they all knew each other before hand. All except for...

Emma wasn't paying attention as she pulled her jacket out from underneath her books and they both fell to the floor. Well, they would have fallen to the floor if someone hadn't caught them.

Emma looked at the hand that held her books and her eyes traveled up to meet the eyes of the red ranger.

Troy Burrows.

They looked at each other for a brief second before Emma blushed and took her books out of his hands. "Wow. It's usually Gia that does that. Thanks for the save," she said casually and put her books back into her locker and softly shutting it.

"Anytime," he said back. He leaned against the lockers and watched her as she put her jacket on.

"Are you looking for the guys? They all went to Ernie's," she said.

Troy shook his head, "No, not really. But I do want to ask you something."

Emma's eyebrows knit together in a very cute expression. "Yeah? What's up?"

Troy sighed and looked down for a moment before meeting her eyes once more. "Where do you go after school?"

Emma tilted her head to the side and waited a minute before answering back. "To the woods, just a few blocks from here. Why?"

Troy knew his suspicions were right. He watched his teammate from the top of the school, where he went to relax, as she headed off in that direction every single day with her camera strapped behind her back. That was the same woods where he confronted Creepox.

"Mind if I come along?" he asked.

The pink ranger's eyes widened in shock. No one ever asked to go with her to the woods before. The only time was when Gia wanted to "go for an adventure" in the seventh grade and ended up falling down a steep hill and twisting her ankle. She vowed never to go again.

"Umm, sure?" Emma said questioningly

Troy gave her a soft smile and she felt her stomach turn to butterflies. She quickly turned away from him after giving him a nod to follow her.

She never would have thought that Troy Burrows, the most aloof, serious, and mysterious one of the team would ask to go anywhere along with her. She remembered the rest of the team talking about how secluded he was and how he didn't seem to like hanging out with them. Emma, being who she is, automatically dismissed the idea and just thought that he was shy and said, "being the new kid isn't easy." She wondered if maybe she'd be able to find out some more about him while they spent some time in the woods.

"Here we are." Emma said as she perched her BMX up against a tree and placed her bag beside it. Troy looked around and took in the view. He hadn't seen this part of the woods before and was a little surprised. The trees were so tall, with leaves already showing a sign of yellow, signaling that fall was coming. The grass was a little a little damp from the storm they had the night before. The last bit of dandelions could be seen coming from the ground. The light of the sun made everything seem even brighter.

Emma silently watched as his face seemed almost mesmerized by everything surrounding him. She took out her camera and turned it on. Raising it to her face, she quickly snapped a picture of the moment. Troy's head immediately turned towards her and he realized what she just did. He rose an eyebrow at her. Emma shrugged. "I like capturing beautiful moments." She walked past him and headed towards her destination. Troy started to tense up and looked around just to make sure someone or something wasn't hiding behind the trees. "Are you coming?" he heard. Emma was still walking and had her head turned in his direction. He nodded and quickly followed.

"Why do you come here so much?" he asked.

She was snapping a picture of a bird in a nest, but she answered anyway. "Every single day something new is born," she puts her camera down and starts to walk again. "Nothing is ever the same, so I come here to see what's new and how the world changed within the couple of hours that I was gone. It's like I'm missing out on a big part of life if I don't come here and see how things have developed or changed."

Troy watched as she talked and noticed how her eyes were different and how her face seemed more relaxed while she was there in the woods with him. Her skin seemed more brighter and her smile...her smile seemed even more alive than it was before. She was beautiful, and he could tell that right there, in that moment, she was also a part of the woods.

They stopped again and he looked at his surroundings. They were in a field full of flowers. Many different colored flowers. They were white, pink, purple, red, orange, and even a brilliant mixture of two colors. Troy was careful to not step on them, for there was a patch of grass that was convenient enough to make that not happen. He followed behind Emma and almost asked where they were going when she finally came to a stop. There was a huge field of grass left untouched, and stretched out for another thirty or forty feet. Emma had that look on her face of pure determination, something of which he only got the privilege of seeing during a fight with Loogies. She seemed to be searching for something in the distance and finally her eyes set on something. She walked forward a couple of feet and Troy found his legs automatically moving with her. She stopped once again and then turned to face him. He stopped as well and drew in a breath and waited for her to speak.

"Every time around this year, I come and spread a little life of my own," she starts. He waits for her to continue. "One of my favorite plants is the Freesia, so I come here and plant a few.

She stepped aside and allowed him to walk forward a bit and look at what she was talking about. In the midst of the green field were a few patched flowers coming out of the ground. They were a brilliant red, almost orange, color, with a couple of patches of pink and yellow to make it even more beautiful. It stemmed out from the patch of dirt that Emma made as its plantation.

She bent down and started snapping pictures of the flowers in which she grew, feeling just as mesmerized as Troy. She felt him bend down beside her and he continued to stare at the plants.

After a long couple of minutes just snapping pictures and taking in the beauty of the flowers, Emma finally lay her down and looked at Troy. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

Troy was at a loss of words, and he sat completely down on the grass. Emma mimicked him and waited for him to respond.

"It's like I'm in another world," he says, "A world that I never knew, but I'm just now starting to realize. All of this is just..."

She waited for him to continue. "'Just,' what?"

He turns his head to face her. "Stunning."

They lock eyes, and this time, neither of them bothers to look away. Emma began to get that feeling again from earlier where her stomach felt like it was on fire and the butterflies were swarming everywhere and consuming her from head to toe. Her heart sped up as she looked into Troy's beautiful, clear blue eyes and saw something that she hadn't seen in him since he moved there.

Passion.

Her head spun for a second as she tried to gather her thoughts, but sadly, her mouth had a mind of its own. "I'm glad that I got to see this side of you," she accidentally said and broke the moment between them.

He looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?"

She inwardly groaned and wished she could have just stayed quiet and let whatever_ moment _that was happening between them take its course.

"You're just always so _distant_ and _mysterious_. Right now you don't seem to be," she explained.

He nodded at her and looked down. "There's a lot of things I don't even know about myself. And some things that I'd rather not say."

Emma sat there silent for a moment and analyzed what he just said. Then she realized that there was something that she hadn't told him.

"Do you know what the Freesia symbolizes?" she asked. He shook his head. _"_Trust,"she said.

Troy stared at the flower for a second and then looked up at Emma and felt his breath catch. She was looking at the plant too and had that smile on her face again. The one he saw only minutes before; the one that made her seem more alive than anything else, even him. He looked at the camera that she placed beside her and took it. Realizing it was still on, he quickly raised it up and snapped a picture of Emma. She turned her head in his direction and raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "What? I like capturing beautiful moments, too."

**A/N: Cheesy, right? Haha, oh well! This was my first fanfic in FOREVER, so forgive me for being really rusty. Anyway, I'm really loving Megaforce at the moment. Whereas Samurai didn't hit my sweet spot. I really hope that Troy and Emma get some development, whether they're together or not. But tell me what you think! Reviews are ALWAYS nice to have. **


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sighed as she stood by her locker and looked at her surroundings. Her mind was drawing blanks at where her best friend could have been, since they always met up around lunch time to sneak off to Ernie's before heading back to resume the rest of their day. She let out another sigh and pulled out her phone to text Gia.

_Where are you? I've been waiting._

It only took a couple of moments before Gia sent her a response.

_Sorry! Jake cornered me at the end of class and asked me for help on his Trig homework. I didn't want to be rude. You can have one day at Ernie's without me, right? :)_

Emma groaned and leaned up against the lockers. She knew very well that Jake could have asked Noah for help and that he only asked Gia because he wanted to be alone with her. Gia probably knew it too, but knowing her, she wouldn't turn down the offer of being able to show someone how intelligent she could be.

_ Yeah, I have some studying to do anyway. I'll see you in seventh period, then._

After sending that text, Emma put her phone back in her bag and started walking towards the exit. She stopped abruptly when she noticed a black, leather jacket from the corner of her eye. Her head turned and she watched Troy Burrows walk through a thin crowd of people. She smiled as an idea formed in her head to ask her teammate if he wanted to go to Ernie's with her. Sure it was her and Gia's thing, but Gia didn't seem to mind ditching her to show off to her not-so-secret admirer. Emma shrugged and began to pursue the boy.

"Hey, Tro-" she started, but stopped when she saw him look around cautiously for a second and quickly disappear behind the door that read '_Do Not Enter.'_

Emma stood in the hallway for what seemed like only seconds, and then the final bell rang, signaling that everyone should be in their designated areas. A few kids rushed passed her, cursing themselves for being late to class, and others snickered about how "clever" they were for not getting caught. Emma unwillingly moved towards the red door that her friend went through, her mind racing with a million thoughts at once.

_Why did he go up to the balcony of the school? No ones allowed to be up there. Should I go after him and tell him? It's only the right thing to do, right? But what if we both get caught up there? I can't get suspended over something so stupid...What is he doing?_

She quickly shook her head and tried to clear her mind. Her initial instincts were telling her that Troy was a big boy and could take care of himself, but there was this other side to her that was curious of the red ranger and wanted to know more about him. At least that's what she told him when they went on their adventure in the woods. She made her mind and looked around before entering the forbidden door. She slowly ascended the steps and made her way to the top. Taking a deep breath, she quietly opened the red door at the top of the steps and peeked her head through.

Troy was in the middle of doing a series of punches and kicks to his invisible opponent. His movements were so abrupt that Emma could barely catch sight to what he was doing. His jacket was thrown on top of the balcony lazily, as well as a small brown bag that presumably held his lunch. Emma 's eyes followed all of his movements; from the way he brought his leg out to do a swift kick, to the way his muscles flexed as he came back together in a stance that perfectly described him: tranquil and mystifying.

"Wow," she breathed. She felt her cheeks flush when she saw Troy turn his head and notice her from behind. Emma felt like kicking herself for absent-mindedly announcing her presence. She finally entered through the door of the roof and shut it with ease behind her. "Hey," she said lamely.

Troy smirked at her and walked over to the balcony to grab the bottle of water that was sitting on top of it beside his lunch. "You could get in trouble for being up here, you know?" he finally said.

Emma gave a smirk of her own and walked towards him. "I could say the same for you, new boy" she replied.

"Following me, were you?" He leaned his back against the balcony took a swig of his water.

Emma began to feel flustered and stumbled on her words. "N-No, I wasn't! I just saw you and noticed you come up here acting all mysterious. I-I was just wondering what you were doing."

"So you followed me?" He repeated in the same manner.

Emma sighed and mumbled a "yes" before looking down. She heard him laugh and couldn't help but peak through her curtain of hair to watch him. He had a nice laugh.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my lunch period really isn't that awesome. Well, not as awesome as you and Gia sneaking off to Ernie's every day," he said.

Emma's head snapped up and looked at him with astonished eyes. "How did you know about that?"

Troy nudged him head towards what was behind him. "You can see a lot from up here."

Emma looked at him with weird eyes. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her for a moment as she looked forward at the wonderful sight that was in front of her. It was the city in all of its entirety. Every building, every outline of every tree, and all of the cars moving past each other in swift movements. The sky was a beautiful shade of azure, and the clouds were puffy and white, like you could fall into them at any given moment and no matter how hard you fell, you'd just jump right back up and fall back down into that puffy cloud again. She could hear the trees rustle in the wind, and the birds singing a beautiful song to join with it. There was a perfect mix between the two, and for a second she almost felt like singing along.

Troy watched the girl beside him silently and understood that she was doing what she did best; analyzing the scenery and making a connection with it. It always intrigued him when he watched her do this because for a moment it was like she wasn't there with him at all. It was like that day in the woods when he saw that expression for the first time, and how amazing it felt was to _see_ what she was feeling. It still felt amazing.

"I should have brought my camera," Emma finally said.

Troy couldn't help but laugh at that statement and turned around fully to get a good look at the view himself. He wouldn't say it out loud, but ever since he met the Emma he began to appreciate nature more and more. He would stand alone on that roof for a moment and just _look _at everything around him. He found it fascinating and incredible at the time.

"Why do you come up here?" Emma asked so suddenly.

He looked up at the sky for a moment and smiled. "I don't know, just to get away from it all I guess. And I've never really like the whole cafeteria thing. It's too loud."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, that's why Gia and I just head to Ernie's for this period."

"Which reminds me: why aren't you there now?" he asked.

"Jake needed help with his Trigonometry apparently, and Gia just couldn't say no," Emma said flatly.

Troy chuckled. "He couldn't ask Noah?"

Emma shrugged, "You know how Jake is."

Troy nodded. The two were silent for a few minutes, with their elbows out in front of them and their heads in the clouds.

"What made you so curious about me being up here?" Troy finally asked.

Hmm," she brought her finger up to her chin and tapped it. She turned her head away from the sky and met Troy's eyes. "I guess it was just the aloofness and mysteriousness of our fellow red ranger that led me up here. I just wanted to find some clues to the mystery."

Troy smiled, "And did you find anything?"

Emma shook her head and sighed. "Nope, but I did figure something out."

"And what's that?"

There was a long pause with hesitation before Emma finally brought her hands up to cover Troy's clasped ones. He stood there stunned at the close body contact that she was giving him and looked up from their hands to meet her eyes once again.

"One day," she started, "you're going to stop thinking you're the new guy. And on that one day you'll realize that we're not just your teammates; but your friends as well, and that we won't care where you come from, or what horrible past you may have, but that you're here now...and that's all that matters." She slowly uncovered his hands and took a few steps back. "One day, Troy Burrows, you'll stop wearing that mask."

Troy watched as she gave him a small smile and turned away from him completely and began to make her exit.

"Emma," he called out. She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at him. "Next time, you should bring your camera."

She smirked. "And what makes you think I'll come back up here?"

Troy shrugged. "You probably won't want to let the opportunity pass on getting some great shots of this scenery and noticing how it 'changes every day'" He joked. She rolled her eyes at his teasing and was about to open the door, before he said something that caught her attention. "And because I want you to give me that look."

Emma looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "What look?"

His eyes became brighter and the dimples from the smile that he had on his face seemed even bigger. "The one where you see everything for what is, but you find it beautiful anyway," he said.

Emma smiled back. "I thought I was already doing that."

**A/N: Yeah, I made this a two-shot sort of thing. I hope you guys liked it, and if you did, please REVIEW. I probably won't write another "Team Sky" fic until we get some good development because I'm being one of those annoying shippers that ships anything and everything without any real dynamic or connection between the two characters. I'm not saying that they wouldn't be cute, and that they don't have amazing chemistry (because they do), but I just need some real scenes between them in their civies to actually go around making fanfics about them. Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't be afraid to review/favorite/follow/whatever the hell you want to do.**


End file.
